1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap for controlling termites. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trap for controlling termites which has an excellent control effect by being installed easily on movement routes of termites, such as edge parts or narrow corridors, can be easily treated and installed due to a simple structure, and also can reduce manufacturing or controlling costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a termite is an insect causing damage to pillars of wooden structures and other structural materials by eating them. The structures which have been damaged by termites cause the structural instability to buildings.
Termites, which cause fatal damages to wooden structures, lived only in subtropical regions in the past. However, due to global warming and imported wood, the habitats of termites have been expanding.
In addition, termites are sort of social insects which have a colony life. Alate termites, reproductive termites, have wings of same size. Male termites don't die after fertilization and are distinguished from Hymenoptera in which ants are contained because they live with female termites which are able to spawn. Termites go through incomplete metamorphosis, and their big jaws are well-developed to chew. With a class of alates as the center, a colony of termites is composed of ergates, nymphs, soldier ants, young termites, and eggs.
Most of termites that live in Korea are Reticulitermes speratus, a kind of a subterranean termite. Reticulitermes speratus is found throughout Korea, for example Seoul, Gyeonggi, Gangwon and north part of South Korea. Generally, once damage by termites occurs, although any changes caused from damage may not be found from outside of the building, the cavitation phenomenon is already in progress inside the wooden structure.
Recently as for Reticulitermes speratus living in Korea, their population has increased significantly to give more damages to wooden structures, etc. Furthermore, as their distribution altitude has been getting higher, they seem to be spread more. In ecological aspects, termites have characteristics similar to cockroaches. Once termites have obtained their habitats under the ground or inside a wood, they become extremely difficult to control. They mostly live under the ground or inside the wood, and they move through underground tunnel or along the ground. Therefore, after the damage was revealed outside to be checked by eyes, it is most likely that significant damage has already progressed.
In order to solve the above problem caused by the damage from termites, various research and development activities have been progressed all around the world. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1996-0000019 (publication date: 1996 Jan. 25) proposed a termites alarm device for detecting intrusion of termites. However, as the device could only detect intrusion of termites, it has a limit of not being able to control termites substantially.
Also, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0029842 (publication date: 2010 Mar. 17) proposed the technique regarding a ground termite station shown in FIG. 1.
The ground termite station is for detecting and controlling termites on the ground. The station 21 is formed as a container 23 with inside space, and at least a part of the container is mounted to be attached on the ground. The container of the station may be closed form or open form which allows to access to the inside space while being mounted on the ground. A cartridge has such a size and configuration that it can be inserted into and separated from the inside space. Generally, the cartridge comprises a gathering members, a bait matrix independent from the gathering members and a holder 65, wherein the holder is assembled with the gathering members and the bait matrix to hold at least a part of them and consequently the cartridge can be placed on the inside space of the container as a single unit.
The ground termite station is somewhat effective for detection and control of termites. However, it has too big size to be installed on movement routes of termites, such as edge parts or narrow corridors. Therefore, it has a low control effect, and it has a limit that it cannot be used adequately according to structural characteristics of complex wooden structures.
Also, it has too big size to be treated and be installed conveniently. In addition, due to many components and a complex structure, it has high manufacturing costs. Therefore, it has disadvantage that the costs for controlling termites are excessively high.